


Frankie

by Avellana



Series: Ficlets [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, F/M, M/M, niall y zayn siendo adorables con la hija de Gemma y Liam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: Niall y Zayn son niñeros de Frankie, la hija de Gemma y Liam.





	Frankie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "espera un minuto, ¿estás celoso?" dado por Yan.

—¡No, no, no!

El grito de Zayn se pierde entre el crujir de los trozos de plástico del marco hecho añicos y las figurillas de acción que descansaban en la repisa de la sala de estar; la risa de Frankie y los ladridos de  _Star_ - _Lord_  desvaneciéndose lentamente al enfrentarse a la ira que brota en cada uno de los poros de Zayn.

Se desliza hacia abajo, apoyando la rodilla contra el suelo, siendo cuidadoso en no encajarse los cristales rotos que yacen entre sus figuras de colección y su primer foto como novios de Niall y él. Su favorita.

—Tío Zee, lo siento —la inocente voz teñida en nerviosismo corta el silencio que reina en la habitación—. Solo quería alcanzar el conejito de  _Supergirl_.

Levanta su cabeza con un rápido movimiento, su mirada cayendo en la niña, los mechones de cabello castaño que salen de la coleta le cubren los expresivos ojos verdes que evitan mirarlo, las regordetas manitas rascan los bordes del juguete de Star-Lord que mantiene contra pecho; junto a ella, Star-Lord, mordisquea el moño rojo que tiene atado al cuello, ajeno a la situación.

—Se  _llama_  Star-Lord.

Gruñe Zayn, su puños cerrándose con fuerza en la figura de Batman que levanta, la idea de ver a Star-Lord convertido en el experimento de una niña de cinco años le da dolor de cabeza. El rechinido a su derecha lo pone alerta, Frankie, unos pasos por delante de él, se inclina peligrosamente sobre una cantidad inmensa de objetos punzocortantes que le ponen a Zayn los pelos de punta solo de imaginar que puedan hacerle daño.

—¡No toques eso!

Sin perder detalle en ella, avanza con movimientos acelerados, rodeando la delgada muñeca que se encuentra a centímetros de la foto que continua en el piso; los ojos de Frankie se amplían, sorpresa pintada en ellos, la sonriente boca cae en una fina línea, ensombreciendo la natural picardía que posee. Zayn mira entonces en todas direcciones, comprobando que Niall no esté escondido, en espera de que meta la pata para córtalo en pedazos pequeñitos y alimentar a Star-Lord por no ser capaz de cuidar unas horas de la hija de Gemma sin hacerle daño; es estúpido en muchos sentidos, lo sabe, pero no puede evitar que esa idea cruce su mente al momento que se da cuenta que está asustando a Frankie.

—Solo ve al patio y aléjate de todo lo que se pueda romper,  _Frankie_.

Ella se aleja sin replicar, evitando mirarlo en todo momento, es tan silenciosa que Zayn apenas habría notado que va rumbo a su habitación sino fuera por el lastimero ladrido de su Star-Lord que pide la atención de la niña.

Es un idiota, y Niall va a matarlo.

*

Niall regresa del trabajo unas horas después de lo habitual, lleva bolsas de McDonalds para «una comida tardía o una cena temprana» como le dijo en un mensaje de texto (cuando pidió que disculpara la tardanza). Zayn lo mira, divertido, su novio pelea con las llaves, la puerta y el bolso que se mueve en su espalda con su mano  _libre_  —mientras intenta no soltar la comida con la otra—, el mohín en sus labios y la concentración con la que realiza cada movimiento le recuerdan al chico atolondrado de quince años que conoció; son estos los momentos en que agradece haber insistido en colocar las paredes de vinil en lugar de muros falsos en su oficina.

—¿Frankie? —dice Niall, observando con detenimiento a su alrededor.

El calor abandona el cuerpo de Zayn tan pronto como lo escucha,  _mierdamierdamierda_ ; una vez recogió todo y volvió a trabajar se olvidó por completo de Frankie, por supuesto que ayudó mucho lo silenciosa que se ha mantenido la casa desde entonces.

Mierdamierdamierda.

La ceja arqueada de Niall lo recibe de vuelta a la realidad, los azules ojos entrecerrados, viéndolo directamente a él, y un ligero surco abriéndose peligrosamente paso en la frente.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

Su pregunta es una queja que Zayn no tiene intención de objetar, y tal vez fuese la culpa o el temor en su cara, que Niall ni siquiera espera una respuesta antes de abandonar la estancia y dirigirse hacia las recámaras, llevando consigo la cena.

*

—Eres un imbécil.

—Lo sé.

Niall entra en su habitación, deshaciéndose el nudo de la corbata y empujando fuera los zapatos, Zayn lo mira desde su lugar en la cama, su espalda —cubierta por el ligero algodón de una playera vieja— descansa contra la cabecera; él espera mientras Niall termina de cambiarse la ropa de oficina por algo más cómodo, buscando un buen momento para hablar sin hundirse más en su pozo de estupidez.

—Ni siquiera entiendo cuál es tu problema, honestamente.

La voz de Niall se eleva, no llega a ser un grito, pero es —de todos modos— algo muy extraño en él, así que Zayn sabe que debe andar con cautela a partir de ahí.

—Es el trabajo, no ha sido un buen día.

—¡Eso lo sé!, pero tu mal genio tiene toda la semana; desde que acordé con Gemma que cuidaríamos de Frankie. ¿Me explicas?

Niall se mantiene ecuánime mientras que a Zayn la información lo golpea en el estómago como pelota de tenis mal dirigida, Niall lo mira fijamente, esperando por su respuesta, sin embargo nada —absolutamente nada— se forma en su cabeza, no tenía idea de que se había estado comportado de esa forma. O, en realidad tiene una, pero eso es algo en lo que no ha pensando conscientemente durante un tiempo

—¿Vas a decirme? —Se impacienta Niall, puede escucharlo por la forma en que su voz se vuelve pesada y apremiante.

No

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Frankie —dice en su lugar, las palabras escapando de sus labios demasiado rápido para poder detenerlas.

Aprieta los ojos, esperando la risa de Niall, sin embargo no llega y, luego de unos segundos que se sienten como décadas, los abre, encontrando la confusión plasmada en la cara de su novio.

—Espera un minuto, tú ¿es-estás celoso? —La situación parece cómica, pero la solemnidad con la que Niall lo mira le anuncia que lo pregunta en serio. Zayn respira aliviado, dándose cuenta que ha estado guardando la respiración por un tiempo y está siendo estúpido.

—¿De Frankie?

Zayn cabecea, preparando para asentir, el horror en la voz de Niall martilleándole la cabeza y ¡mierda no!

—¡ _No_! —grita sin más, tomando por sorpresa al otro—. ¡Joder, Ni! Por supuesto que no.

Zayn hace una pausa, tratando de recuperarse de la imagen mental que se está construyendo en sus pensamientos, espera que Niall diga algo y disipe la tensión que se construye en la boca del estómago, sin embargo no lo hace, así que dando una larga respiración continua.

—Tú haces lo que sea por ella, por Gemma y...

Deja las palabras al aire cuando su pecho comienza a palpitarle más rápido, sus mejillas calentándose al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

¡Mierda!

— _Zee_ , ella me gustaba cuando yo aseguraba ser hetero —Niall dice, los rasgos de su cara volviéndose más suaves mientras se aproxima a la cama—. Y solo era porque se parecía a  _Harry_.

Niall suelta sin más, como si un puñado de cristales no se hubiesen estrellado en el pecho de Zayn y se estuvieran clavando profundamente en la piel.

—¡ _Harry_! ¿En serio, Ni? No estás ayudando —Zayn se queja, desea rodar los ojos, pero sabe lo infantil que debe de verse en ese momento, así que lo evita y mantiene la mirada en Niall.

Niall sonríe, una curva floja en sus labios, y se mueve a gatas a través del colchón hasta quedar sobre las piernas de Zayn.

—Zayn, no puedes estar celoso de H, no después de tanto tiempo; además Harry y Louis son como...

Hace una pausa y revolotea las manos, frenéticamente, sus labios presionándose en busca de las palabras correctas para continuar.

—Sanguijuelas, son un par de sanguijuelas —dice, extendiendo la mano entre ellos—, sé que no es el mejor ejemplo del universo, pero no es menos acertado.

Zayn ríe solo un poco, porque sí, puede imaginarlos a la perfección como esos animales, sin embargo el sentimiento no llega a su estómago, y es que todavía hay algo que no debería de incomodarlo —no después de tanto—, pero lo hace.

—Pero si Louis no hubiera aparecido en la pintura seguramente lo habrías elegido a él.

Niall lo mira, sus ojos brillantes y azules escondiendo los secretos del universo tras las cortas pestaña que abanica sin cesar, sin temor alguno de provocar tormentas, porque Zayn sabe que tiene el poder de hacerlo, al menos con su mundo entero. Niall le toma el rostro y, fijando su vista en él, habla claro, entre susurros.

—Estoy seguro que nunca fui una opción para Harry, pero —dice Niall, afianzando su agarre en las mejillas de Zayn, sin llegar a ser rudo—, no. Harry es guapo, y eso ni tú puedes negarlo, y aunque Louis no estuviera,  _tú_  seguirías siendo el chico que me dio mi corno azul.

Termina sin apartar sus ojos de los de Zayn, su rostro es serio, pero lo suaviza la sonrisa que crece poco a poco; la misma que le hizo darse cuenta que estaba enamorándose de su mejor amigo.

—No lo robé.

Y no lo hizo, es más bien una miniatura que buscó durante varios meses en la web, luego de que Niall no dejara de decir cuántas ganas tenía de tener su propio corno azul  _robado_  cuando vio a Ted hacerlo por Robin en  _How_   _I_   _Met_   _Your_   _Mother_.

—No, pero cruzaste el océano para dármelo, a pesar de tu miedo a volar en avión. Solo para asegurarse que no iba a remplazarte por alguien más mientras visitaba a mi familia.

Sus palabras están bañadas de cariño, especialmente porque recuerda los detalles que otros considerarían sin importancia como «no tengo miedo a volar porque los humanos no vuelan» y «los aviones no me asustan, me asusta volar en ellos y que se desplomen», eso calienta el pecho de Zayn, lo que le da el valor suficiente para tomarlo de la cintura y acercarlo más a él, tanto, que siente la calidez de su boca sobre sus labios.

—Solo fue el mar, Ni, pero quería asegurarme que sabías lo que sentía por ti —su piel cosquillea debido a la cercanía entre ellos.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Zayn. Te elegí a ti, y lo hago cada día y los demás no importan porque eres el único a quien quiero amar.

Zayn lo sabe, aunque en ocasiones de mucho estrés —como esta—, su sistema le juega malas pasadas y termina destruyendo todo lo que han construido a lo largo de los años, agradece que Niall sea como es, de lo contrario no habrían durado ni un mes.

El calorcito en su pecho se expande, haciendo que arda y burbujee cada fibra de su cuerpo, se inclina hacia Niall para cerrar la brecha entre sus labios, sin embargo es su novio quien con su sonrisa ladina se gira de último y su beso aterriza en su mejilla. Zayn está por protestar, pero la voz cantarina de su novio lo corta.

—Todavía tienes algo pendiente.

Al principio no lo entiende, pero el surco en la frente de Niall le recuerdan que no están solos.

—Lo siento.

Niall suspira fuertemente y, saliéndose de la cama, continua hablando, abriendo la puerta.

—No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte.

Sus palabras son más duras que unos segundos atrás, y le atraviesan la piel de lleno, golpeándolo directamente en el pecho.

—Liam va a matarte, y Gemma lo hará conmigo si se enteran. —Niall lo apunta con el dedo y luego a sí mismo—, pero sobre todo... ¡Esa niña te adora, Zayn! Y la has hecho llorar por algo que ni siquiera tiene que ver con ella.

Las palabras caen como rocas en despeñadero directo a su estómago, quiere hacerse bolita y descubrirse si así puede rehuir a los ojos abrazadores que le miran, y al amasijo de emociones que se retuercen en su interior gritando «¡idiota, idiota, idiota!» sin parar.

—Y no pongas ojos de cachorro que no te salen. ¡Arréglalo!

*

Zayn se asoma al interior del cuarto de invitados, Frankie descansa sobre la cama con el pijama puesto, Star-Lord echado boca arriba a sus pies, se deja acariciar por ella, no es de extrañar que le esté robando el cariño de su perro, piensa, deslizándose suavemente al interior.

—¿Se puede?

Aunque modula la voz para ser lo más suave posible, logra sobresaltar a Frankie que brinca, rebotando en el colchón; Star-Lord salta fuera de la cama y busca con la nariz en alto el toque de su mano, olvidando por completo que unos segundos atrás era la pequeña quien lo mimaba.

—No terminaste tu cena. —Apunta a la cajita feliz que descansa en la mesita de noche.

Ella se encoje de hombros, la mirada esquiva le rasga el pecho y Zayn se lamenta porque es el único culpable.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme con mi cena? —intenta nuevamente, logrando poco más que un asentimiento de la pequeña.

Tomando eso como algo positivo, se desliza al otro lado de ella, teniendo especial cuidado en no cruzar el espacio personal de Frankie, maniobra en su nueva posición y se hace con su comida sin tirarla en la suave cubierta de algodón; de último minuto decide colocar los restos de fruta picada frente a la niña y esperar que lo acompañe a cenar.

Pasan unos segundos y el único movimiento en la habitación es Star-Lord que hurga entre los muebles y la parte baja del armario, lanzando gruñidos a los zapatos que mueve sin darse cuenta.

—Lo siento —finalmente lo dice, no está seguro si su voz sonó arrepentida, pero la impresión en la cara de Frankie parece, literalmente, de caricatura—. Fui un estúpido.

Los grandes ojos verdes se amplían tanto que Zayn teme que puedan salirse de sus cuencas, el rictus de sorpresa que acompaña los suaves gestos y el pequeño y regordete dedo índice apuntándolo, acusadoramente, hacen que la razón de tal aspaviento lo golpee inmediatamente, liberando un poco de la presión que acumulada en el pecho.

—Dijiste una mala palabra —lo acusa rápidamente, removiéndose en su sitio hasta liberarse de las sábanas y bajar de la cama, corre a través de la habitación desapareciendo tras la puerta durante, lo que parece ser, un par de minutos; cuando vuelve lleva contra su pecho el frasco a medio llenar de «boca sucia»; vacila solo un segundo antes de extenderlo hacia él y dejarlo caer en su regazo.

Zayn ríe, su pecho inflándose, aliviado, no le importa perder una libra si puede hacer que Frankie sea la alegre, ruidosa y confiada niña que conoce; sin esperar que le diga algo deposita el dinero, «reglas son reglas», casi puede ver a Gemma diciendo monótonamente, y a Niall repitiéndolas cada vez que se hacen cargo de Frankie o están en la misma habitación que ella y olvida que hay niños alrededor. Lo cual sucede a menudo por desgracia para su bolsillo.

Su sonrisa cae al ver la línea que dibujan los labios de Frankie, las manitas en puños que estrujan la cobija salpicada de estrellas violetas, verdes y azules que trajo de casa (su favorita, según les informó Liam); Zayn empuja una sonrisa en su cara, deseando que sea lo suficientemente efectiva para romper la tensión que se forma en la habitación y que —nuevamente— es su culpa.

—Aún así lo siento —dice, lastimosamente, llevando una papa bañada en salsa de tomate a la boca.

—Fui  _imprudencial_  —Frankie dice, hundiendo la cara entre las cobijas del colchón.

Zayn ríe ante la seguridad —y seriedad— con la que Frankie habla, recordándole fugazmente a su amigo y padre de la niña.

—Imprudente —la corrige—, y sí, lo fuiste, pero yo debía cuidar de ti, y entender que solo tratabas de ayudar una vez que el accidente pasó. Nadie debería ser castigado por ser amable, ¿no crees?

Frankie asiente, efusivamente, el brillo característico apareciendo en sus ojos, que Zayn no ha visto desde que la recogió esa tarde del jardín de infantes, los pequeños bracitos le rodean el cuerpo y Zayn no puede evitar corresponder al abrazo. Ama a esa niña, no puede negarlo, es lo mejor que la desastrosa relación de Liam y Gemma dejó (y en realidad es un desastre que valdría la pena repetir si el resultado lo abraza y se alegra tanto de su presencia); por el rabillo del ojo ve la puerta moverse y tras ella la sonrisa de Niall resplandeciendo hacia él —o ellos—, en realidad no importa, mientras no estén en problemas.

—¿Puedo unirme?

Niall pregunta, caminando hasta ellos, Frankie se separa lo suficiente, su sonrisa ensanchándose todavía más —algo que no creía posible—, y asintiendo se recorre un poco para hacerle lugar al otro.

—Serías un estupendo padre.

Niall murmura en su oreja, está sonriendo, no puede verlo, pero es algo que solo sabe. Louis y Harry los matarían si consideran adoptar primero, pero no es el momento de discutir por los recién casados, así que solo asiente y besa la coronilla de Niall, quien peina el cabello de Frankie con una delicadeza que ni siquiera dedica a los trazos que realiza cuando trabaja en alguno de sus proyectos personales.

—Seriamos los mejores.

**FIN**


End file.
